A World of Swords
by Angeltenshi
Summary: Kayaba Rin (Saki for in-game name) helped make a death game without even knowing it. She always hides behind an unemotional mask, and tries to clear the game as a way of repaying back her actions. Rin meets friends along her journey and soon, love. KiritoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my character.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Rin/Saki's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room at a desk watching the latest episode of MMO Stream and holding tightly onto the game 'SWORD ART ONLINE' that was in my hands. I couldn't make friends, so that's why I indulge myself in games and the online world.

But that might be expected from me, since I was Kayaba Rin, the only daughter of Kayaba Akihiko. Although I keep a low profile, there are times where some classmate or someone from school writes about me and posts it online because they think they'll hit big bucks talking about Kayaba Akihiko's daughter. Obviously, I can't really let that slide, since I don't really want to be famous or anything. So what I do is I simply hack into their site and deleted the post. Also sending _a few_ viruses their way.

My mum died giving birth to me so I live with my dad in a mansion, though dad did hire a maid to take care of me since I was little.

In school, I just sat there listening to the teachers talk on and on about things I know already. I did try making friends at the start but they all seemed to ignore me. My hypothesis would be that they think I'm a spoiled rich girl who gets whatever she wants.

If I can't make friends, then I can just stay in my own world, playing games. That's what I decided, so I shut myself away from reality, and eventually I stopped showing any emotion to anyone.

I don't really care about my appearance, but it's not like I completely neglect taking care of myself or anything. I just have long black hair that goes down to my waist, dark brown eyes. I'm pretty sure I'm not flat chested, but I'm also not that much endowed in that area.

'SWORD ART ONLINE' was a game I made with my father. Although, towards the end he didn't really let me help anymore. That's what's been on my mind for some time.

And here I was, holding onto the game after my father gave it to me, I remembered that when I had received it just about half an hour ago. As I was walking out from the room, I swore I heard my father say "Be careful" It was barely audible and I wonder what he meant.

I walked over to my bed putting the nerve gear on my head and layed down. It was time."LINK START" I whispered. Coloured lights entered my view, I was given a choice of what language to use and I picked Japanese.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

I opened my eyes and looked around me, blue lights kept appearing showing that more people were logging in. Logging in to this floating castle she helped create. So it seems this game was really a success.

I'm pretty sure I was on the 1st floor- the town of beginnings. Walking around the market I was instantly bombarded with boys wanting to party with me.

"Hey cutie~ wanna join us? We'll take good care of you~" One of the boys in a group said.

I thought it was just disgusting.

"No thanks, but I'd rather go solo" I swiftly replied.

I turned them all down, how seriously annoying. I'm not 100% positive on what appearance I had in SAO, but from what I could tell, My hair was the same, except it was an icy blue, and I was wearing the standard clothes everybody wore at the start of the game. My in-game name I chose was Saki – It means to blossom.

I wasn't in the Beta Test but since worked with my father, I memorised most of the floors, bosses, dungeons, sword skills and things like that.

With the money given at the start of the game, I bought a simple sword from the market and headed to where the enemies were to get the gist of fighting before moving on. I defeated all enemies that I en-counted and saw the sky was getting darker so I decided to log out for now. Opening the menu I saw that the log out button was gone. I wanted it to be a bug, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew, that there was no way my father would forget something as significant as this.

A bell rang in the distance and a light engulfed me forcefully teleporting me somewhere.

I opened my eyes once again, other people starting appearing just like how I did. Looking up at the sky, I saw this liquid come down and form a figure with no face.

"Players, I welcome you all to my world" it said. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world"

I stayed quiet.

"I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of «Sword Art Online»'s system."

So_ this_ was what he was hiding.

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will." " If someone outside tries to forcibly take your nerve gear off, it will send a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

"To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result... regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."

I made such a game. That thought was going through my head so many times. 213 players have already died because of her.

"Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game."

She lived in her fathers mansion, and her father probably had to leave as to avoid police. So my maid is probably taking care of me, Right?

"Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word."

Everyone was silent. But I didn't even notice them and just glared at the figure.

"I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this."

I checked, and sure enough, there was something inside. It was a «Hand Mirror». She pressed 'make into object' and it appeared into her hand. Looking into it I saw my own avatar, but then after a flash of light, my real face was shown.

Looking at the other players, I saw that the female popularity changed quite a lot as not many girls played games. I gritted my teeth, many more people were going to die, I just knew it.

I'll just have to get this over and done with. By completing all the floors, it'll just be my way of saying sorry to everyone in this death game.

My 14th Birthday... The day this death game started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rin/Saki's P.O.V.

A month has past and 2,000 players have died. No-on has passed the 1st floor yet and lots of people were losing hope, even I who helped create this game couldn't find the boss room, things must have been changed.

We're having a meeting today to find out how to defeat the 1st floors boss. As I entered the meeting place, I sat next to this hooded figure who I couldn't tell which gender she/he was due the cloak and hood.

"Okay!, let's get this meeting started! Thank you for coming on my behalf, I am Diabel, I like to think of myself as a knight!"

Laughter rang through the place but I didn't laugh with them-Are they taking this seriously? He suddenly looked serious.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower, we need to get to the second floor and show others it's possible to clear this game! That is the duty of everyone here today!"

People applauded him.

"Okay, this is what we'll do, first divide up into parties of six".

I looked to the figure next to me. I asked unemotionally "Aren't you going to join a party with some of them down there?"

"They look like they all know each other" Her voice was a girls so I was actually happy inside that there's another girl here fighting

I wanted to try and be friends with her. "Then let's join a party together" I said.

She nodded. I saw a boy scoot over to where we're sitting and he asked "Are you guys creating a party together? Can I join? We can just party up for this fight"

I stared at him and nodded. "You can be the leader then" He tapped some buttons and a screen pooped up in front of me. 'Accept to join party?' I pressed yes and so did the other girl. I looked at their names, the boy was 'Kirito' and the girl's was 'Asuna'.

"Okay! has everyone formed their parties?Then-""Wait right there" he was interrupted by this other guy jumping down so everyone could see him.

"My name is Kibaou, I want to say something before we take on the boss, Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 people who've died!"

"Kibaou-san, could you be perhaps be referring to the beta testers?" "Obviously!"

This sent a huge pang through my chest, I wasn't a beta tester, I was even worst being one of the creators.

"The beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started! They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. They couldn't care less about the rest of us, I'm damn sure some of you were in the beta!"

"They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded! Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives"

I looked beside me to Asuna who just sat there quietly and then to Kirito who looked a bit worried, he must have been a beta tester I thought.

"May I speak" A new voice spoke up.

He walked down to Kibaou.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou-san, let me get this straight, your saying beginners died because beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation. Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah" came the response.

Agil took out a book, it was the guidebook nearly everyone has. "This is data that was all provided by the Beta testers, listen up, everyone has equal access to this information, still, many players died. I thought we would be discussing what we could learn from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Beside me, I heard Kirito heave a sigh of relief.

Agil turned to Kibaou and he walked back to his seat and Agil followed after.

"Alright, let's continue then. The latest edition of the guild book was released. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, he is guarded by underlings known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 HP bars, when the last one enters red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a talwar. His attack patterns change as well."

"That ends the briefing, money will automatically shared amongst players, EXP will go to the party that defeats the monster and whoever receives an item gets to keep it."

"Okay, we leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. Dismissed."

I saw Asuna leave and I unknowingly followed her.

* * *

We were sitting down eating bread when I saw Kirito come up to us.

"It's pretty tasty isn't it?", but in fact I thought the bread was too hard and also tasted pretty bad.

"Can I sit here?" I just gave a tiny nod seeing Asuna wasn't going to say anything. As he sat down, he also pulled out some bread to eat.

"Do you really think it tastes good?" I asked.

"Of course, I've had one everyday since I came to this town" Was there something wrong with his taste buds? I thought.

"But I change it up a little." He pulled out a little bottle. "Try putting some of this on the bread."

I tapped it and cream appeared in my hand, I then gave some to Asuna and Kirito also took some before the bottle disappeared.  
I took a bite, it really was quite delicious.

I looked over to Asuna, she took a bite and suddenly ate the whole thing and then sighed.  
I gave a small smile,

"It's the reward for a quest called 'The Heifer Strikes Back' at the village before this town." said Kirito. I just kept on eating and finished my bread.

"I could get you guys started on it if you want?" He suggested. Asuna kept saying nothing and I felt kind of sorry for him basically carrying this one sided conversation.

I started speaking, of course unemotionally like I always do but it was better than nothing.

"No, I came here to clear the game and I don't think Asuna came here just to eat good food either. But thank yo-" "How do you know my name?" interrupted Asuna.

I looked at her and she spoke again."You just said my name, how do you know it?"

Didn't she know?.

"Can't you see it?, it should be next to my HP bar." I could see her staring intently at me probably looking for it.

"Ah found it...Saki and...Kirito." She said.

Surprisingly she started laughing. "It's been there the whole time? I'm so stupid" I looked at Kirito and he shrugged back.

"Stupid or not, I don't want a party member dying on me, so you guys better not die on me tomorrow"He said.

"I'm not planning on it" Was my reply. I definitely wasn't going to die tomorrow

* * *

**As you can see, I'm following the original story line (Although minor changes) and just adding my own character.  
****If you don't like this then please do not hesitate to stop reading this story.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Every day since this 'game' begun I've always had this thought 'Is father watching my every move? Is he happy he finally made the 'castle floating in the sky?'

"Let's go over the plan again." Kirito's voice brought me back to my surroundings.

"Since we were unable to form a full party, our job is to target the boss's underlings, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." "I understand" was my response while Asuna just said "I know."

We were headed towards the boss and were currently walking through a forest field. "I'll use swords skills to knock away their poleaxes. The moment I do, Asuna switch in and then Saki, you have the final attack on it."

I had no complaints so I nodded, but Asuna with a questionable voice asked "Switch?"

"Is this your first time ever being in a party?" "Yes" She replied. I could hear Kirito sigh heavily beside me.

In fact, it's also my first time being in a party with other people, but I've played plenty of games before. Luckily I learned things about multi-playing even though I thought I would never join up with anyone.

In other words, I knew what he meant by 'Switch'.

* * *

We were now in front of the boss room.

"Listen up, everybody" It was Diabel speaking. "I have but one thing to say, Let's win this!"

To my surprise no-one cheered like I thought they would.

"Let's go." He opened the doors to the room.

A Monster was sitting on a throne, as we walked in, the room lit up and he jumped down. His minions appeared in front of him and together they ran towards us. "Commence the attack!" People charged at them, with Kiabel giving orders.

I looked down the sword I was holding, I had rushed out to buy it this morning. It didn't look that powerful, but that's to be expected since it was from an NPC shop.

Me, Kirito and Asuna did what we planned and I was surprised at how good they were. I got the hang of swinging this sword really quickly, although I rather like battling hand-to-hand combat better since in real life I do Martial Arts.

As I finished another minion off I heard Kirito say "Good job"

The boss HP was on it's last bar and also in the red zone. It threw away it's weapons, most likely to get another one according to the guidebook.

"Stand back, I'll finish him." Kiabel ran forth alone. He activated his sword skill while the boss took out another weapon. I looked at Kirito and knew that he noticed it too.

The weapon wasn't a talwar but a nodachi, different from the beta testing and guidebook.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Retreat as fast as you can!"

Of course Kiabel didn't listen and charged at the boss, the boss jumped off a pillar and slashed at him from above also sending him flying. Kirito ran to him. They had a short conversation and I saw Kirito offering a potion, Kiabel rejecting it and then he shattered, indicating he died.

He most probably wanted that rare item bonus for the one who lands the last hit on the boss.  
Kirito stood up and me and Asuna were next to him in an instant,

"We'll go too" I said quietly, "Thanks" He replied. All three of us ran to the boss "We'll do what we did with the Sentinels"

"Yes"

"Got it"

The boss activated a sword skill and so did Kirito, he blocked the attack and called switch. Asuna charged in and I saw a change in the bosses eye. "Asuna!" She managed to dodge but in the process her hooded cloak got ripped off. She was quite pretty and looked about one year older than me. But this wasn't the time to think about that.

She activated her sword skill and knocked the boss away followed by me landing some attacks on it too.

"It's coming back" Kirito charged at the boss again clashing clashing his sword with the boss's nodachi, the boss managed to land a hit knocking him into me. We tumbled back, and I saw Kirito's HP had gotten down to half way. The boss advanced in on us about to land a strike when this man stepped in and stopped it.

"GO!, we'll hold him off until you recover!"

The act was nice but their actions weren't really; They got knocked to the ground, Kirito stood up again

"Watch out!" He charged yet again at the boss. "Saki!" I got to my feet and ran to help him.

Kirito blocked an attack and then I knocked the nodachi out of the boss's hand. Kirito got the last attack slicing then boss twice killing it.

Cheers went through the room. A Congratulation sign appeared in front of us, I gave a _small_ smile to Asuna and she returned it. The room went darker a little just the way went we first came in.

"Good work." I said. "That was quite some fine swordsmanship" It was the man who helped us earlier.

"Congratulation, we owe this victory to you" Everyone else clapped for Kirito as well. "Why!... Why!, why did you let Diabel die?!"

The voice came from Kibaou. "Let him die?" Another voice said.

"Thats right!, you knew the techniques the boss used! If you gave us that information from the get-go , Diabel wouldn't have died!" Murmurs passed through the group.

"He must've been a beta tester! That's how he knew all the attack patterns, He knew but didn't tell us!" "There are other beta testers here too, right?!" "Show yourself!" No-one did, I mean, who would?

Asuna and the man tried negotiating with Kibaou but I knew it wouldn't work.

Kirito suddenly started laughing, a near crazy laugh. "A beta tester, you said? I'd rather you not compare me with those newbies"

"Wh-What?" Kibaou said. I just glared quietly at him, he defeated the boss and now he thought he could act cocky cause he thinks he's better than us? Un-be-liev-a-ble.

"Most of the thousand SAO beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are" He was talking while walking through gap people made as he was approaching.

"But I'm not like them, I made it up further than anyone else during the beta test."

"I only knew about the boss's katana skills because I fought katana-wielding monsters on floors far above here. I know a lot more than that, way more than any information broker"

"Wh-What?! That's way worser than a beta tester!" That makes me even more worse than I thought.

"Your cheating! Your a cheater!" Others agreed with him but me and Asuna stayed quiet. I looked at Kirito. He was pretty useful but I'm pretty sure I already knew everything he knows that was important. If I was a normal player, I'd make friends with him despite my cold attitude but since I'm not, I didn't do anything.

"A beta and a cheater" "He's a beater!"

"Beater... I like the sound of that. That's right, I'm a beater" He pressed some buttons on his screen. "From now on, don't put me with those other testers."

He suddenly had a black cloak on top of his clothes, probably the boss reward, and walked away. Stopping a little to face me and Asuna, "You guys will become really strong, so if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down, there's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." No-on said anything as he opened the door. A message popped up in front of me saying the party was disbanded.

Slowly everyone else exited the room and the only ones left were me and Asuna.

I thought about it for a second, and then asked her "Asuna, would you mind if we became partners"

"Partners?"

"Yes, as in to fight together from now on" She smiled at me "Of course!" As we were walking out she said to me "You know Saki, your always talking coldly towards everyone,"

"I'm aware of that" And I actually was, no-one hung out with me in real life, so I kind of built a wall separating myself from others, Besides, my real name is Rin; It means 'cold' so it makes sense I'm like this doesn't it?

"Well, be prepared, because I'm going to change that!" Asuna said looking at me with determined eyes. I just nodded, she was _completely_ different from before.

But, I've just made a new friend, it felt kind of good. I then thought about how the others reacted to Kirito, I was way worse than him, and also partly the reason everyone's trapped in this game. If I tell them who I really am, they would probably...**Kill me. **I can't really tell if I was scared or not.

I looked at Asuna, will she still accept me if she finds out the truth? I might have tell her one day, but for now, I'll keep this secret to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

4 months have passed now, with powerful players clearing the floors steadily, me and Asuna included.

We had been invited to join many guilds, we declined all of them. After the 25th floor was completed though, a new guild named Knights Of Blood was formed, the leader named Healthcliff inviting us both and since Asuna accepted I did too. We were even given a uniform to wear.

For some reason though, whenever I meet the leader I feel uneasy, he seemed different?. The members voted for me to become Vice Commander but I gave the position to Asuna, the reason being it was going to be too bothersome to have to talk so much.

* * *

Me and Asuna were currently patrolling some floors looking for anyone who was lost or needed help.

I, thought that this was troublesome so I rejected the idea completely while Asuna insisted we have to help others and was somehow able to persuade me to come, so here I am now. We actually did rescue some players before though.

I slashed another enemy lazily as it charged at us, my new sword that I obtained weeks ago. It was a hidden sword located on the 35th floor in a cave (That I just '_happened' _to find).

There was a guard I had to defeat but I defeated it with not that much trouble. The most troublesome thing was getting away from Asuna who I travelled everywhere with.

When I first obtained the sword, I tested it by swinging it against the cave wall and what happened was that there was a huge crack on the wall. So I'm pretty sure that means that the sword was not a weak one. It was also pretty heavy but as I levelled up, it got lighter.

Apparently this sword didn't have a name. It's colour was completely blue with the handle bit dark blue.

I was most known for fighting without my sword but with close combat. The only time I use my sword was when we are fighting a boss, when I'm fighting a powerful enemy and when I'm completely serious. But in this case, I'm using the sword because I'm actually pretty lazy when I have no motivation.

As I killed another one I asked "Is this enough already?"

"Let's take a rest for now" Asuna replied.

We sat down leaning against the wall where we thought no enemies would attack us. Asuna rested her head on my shoulder even though I was shorter than her. "We have so many guys coming up to us to confess but do you really want a boyfriend Saki?"

"If I find someone I like I might, but all of them who confessed haven't really gotten to know us, they just like our appearance don't they?" I honestly replied.

"Yeah, your right" I heard light snores and knew she was asleep, she was pushing herself too hard again.

I gently laid her against the wall and stood up unsheathing my sword from my back. Asuna was pretty tired so she didn't notice them but we were in fact surrounded by enemies, I didn't want to wake her now that she was finally able to have a rest so as I killed them off one by one, I did it as quietly as possible.

I had actually warmed up to Asuna more than I expected, man, I'm getting soft.

* * *

More guys keep asking me out, when I reject them they still follow me around for some reason. Getting pretty annoyed at them I told them all "If you can defeat me a duel, then I will go out with you and you can do whatever you want with me, but if I win, you have to leave me alone."

They all accepted. Asuna had her own guys following her and seeing me use this method, she did the same. Word spread around and at the stadium, it was packed with an audience, mostly boys who wants to see if they still had a chance with me. We duelled with the first strike out mode, and not one of them made me draw my sword.

Asuna also defeated all her opponents and we were now at a inn resting, also sharing the same room. Asuna laid on her bed tiredly, I did the same thing. We called it a day.

* * *

About 1 year has passed, I completely forgot about my birthday a month ago, it was Christmas eve now. Apparently a special boss named Nicholas the Renegade, which drops a revival item is going appear tonight.

I wasn't interested though so right now I was with Asuna at a cafe eating. As we exited the cafe I stared at the beautiful decorations and lights, each one shone just as bright as the other.

Asuna had obtained the nickname of the "Flash" for her speed. While I had the nickname "Dry Ice" for mercilessly killing enemies in close combat and in duels (Minus the kill).

It was also snowing now, it's kind of hard to believe that this was just a game. We walked around the town talking about various stuff before returning to an inn to rest.

* * *

1 year and 2 months have passed now, and I was in a meeting on the 56th floor watching Asuna proposes a plan to the others. She slammed her hand on the rock table, "We will lure the field boss into the village"

Kirito stepped foward "W-Wait a second, if we do that, the villagers-" "That's the idea, while the boss is killing NPCs, we'll attack and destroy it." Asuna cut in.

He argued back saying "NPCs aren't just mere objects like trees or rocks, Their- "Alive? Is that it? They are just objects, if they are killed they will re-spawn"

"I can't go along with this" he said. "I, Vice-commander Asuna of the Knights of Blood, am overseeing this operation. You will obey my orders."

As I exited the cave with Asuna, when no-one was near, she gave a small shout. "That idiot, how dare he, NPCs aren't even alive!" I sighed at her, "You guys fight in nearly all meetings" "Well it's all his fault anyway!"

* * *

A month later on the 59th floor.

I walked around the place alone since Asuna had some things to do, I saw someone resting under a tree and approached him.

It was just Kirito napping, I would leave him be but for some reason, I knew that Asuna would give me a lecture on the duties of a KoB member if I did, so I had to at least tell him off or something.

"What are you doing" I asked unemotionally. He opened his eyes "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a nap"

Who does this brat think he is, I can see that already. "No, I mean why are you taking one when the other front liners are trying their hardest"

"This is Aincrad's nicest weather during it's nicest season, crawling around in the labyrinth would be such a waste" I couldn't argue with him, mainly because he was right.

A light breeze passed through, great timing hey? "See? The wind and sunlight feel so good, lie down and you'd understand right away"

I looked around me, no-one was there except us. I _was_ pretty tired, since Asuna also trains at night, I didn't want to leave her alone so I train with her causing quite the lack of sleep. I laid down beside him and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kirito's P.O.V

I woke up from my nap and looked beside me, I was shocked to see Saki sleeping peacefully.

She actually fell asleep. Some guys walked past drooling a little staring at her and I touched the handle of the sword on my back. They instantly walked away quickly.  
I looked at her face, it had a soft look instead of the cold one she always wears. One of the most powerful players that could be the most serious was here napping here with me even though she was telling me off before. How unexpected.

* * *

Rins/Saki's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, looking next to me where Kirito was before and was about to curse him for leaving me alone but then spotted him on a small brick wall staring at me.

"Morning" he said even though it clearly wasn't. "Did you sleep well?"

Standing up clumsily I asked "Wha... What time is it?" He had a shocked expression for some reason, then I knew why: My voice wasn't in it's usual monotone voice. I just woke up, and it takes some time for me to put my invisible mask on.

I quickly turned around, closed my eyes and when I opened them my face was back to normal and hopefully my voice as well.

Turning back to face him, he laughed saying "So you _do_ have emotions after all" I quickly unsheathed my sword and he just as quickly took cover behind the wall, I sliced vertically in front of where he was, the sword smashing against the wall heavily.

With a glare I said "**Tell anybody and I will kill you**" "Yes ma'am" He replied instantly.

"I will treat you to a meal, any meal you wish, for guarding me while I slept. Then we will be even"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It must look weird I thought, the infamous beater and a KOB member walking together along the streets. Even worse, I didn't know what restaurant we were going to, and was just following Kirito to wherever he wanted to eat. I had gotten used to people staring at me but, right now, it seems that it increased ten fold just walking with Kirito.

We were now in a restaurant and eating our food.

Muttering I said "Thank you" "Huh?, did you say something Saki" "No, nothing..." I felt like I had to ask this question...

"Why are you such a bother for Asuna?". "B-bother?" he sweat-dropped. "We just don't agree on some things that's all" He said nervously for some reason. Did I make him feel uncomfortable?. I shrugged it off.

Just then, a loud scream could be heard. Kirito stood up immediately, "Oi Saki! Let's go, quickly!"

He started running out and I ran behind him, not beside him, not so far behind, just enough so that I knew where he was. When we arrived where the screaming was heard, we saw a man in armour hanging by a rope with a sword through his chest. Everyone was in shock and terror.

"Pull it out, now!" Kirito shouted. The guy looked at us and started trying to pull it out.

"Saki! Don't just stand there! Get up there and get him down, I'll stand down there and catch him!"

"Yeah..." Tsk, who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that.

I opened the big doors and ran up the stairs anyway. I was just about to reach the top when I heard the burst of something shattering, the same shattering when something dies in SAO.

He wasn't in a duel! So how could he die!? He's not dead... It's just some trick...That's what I wanted to believe, that my father wouldn't be any more crueller and allow people to die in the inner-areas, would he?. What about the innocent people!? The ones that don't fight and live in the inner-areas!? It wouldn't be safe for them anymore!

I looked around, not a soul in sight here... "There's no-one in here that I can see..." I said down to Kirito.

He came up and showed me the sword, "He seems to have been impaled by the opponent by a sword, tied around the neck and then pushed out the window."

"What do you want to do then." I said.

"I couldn't find the winner notification anywhere" "You didn't answer my question." I said annoyed

"Well, we can't just ignore this"

"_WE?_, I never said I was apart of this!?"

"This is dangerous, if some-ones learned how to PK- "I don't believe he was killed by another person, or killed at all as a matter of fact" I cut in.

"What?"

"I said, I don't believe he was killed by another person!, its impossible to get killed in the inner-areas" maybe I was just trying to convince myself, reassure myself, who knows?

"How do you know! Kayaba Akihiko could easily change the settings, or someone could've found a bug in the system, or anything?!"

OK, I'll admit... The second possibility _did_ make me annoyed, I mean, I _helped _my dad create this game, so finding a bug in the system did feel like a punch in the gut.

"Hmph... So your expecting me to help you figure out who did it...?" "Basically, yeah" He said.

"But we'll be away from the front lin-"That's fine" This time him cutting me off.

He held out his hand for me to shake, "We'll be working together for this, so let's get along well"

"..." I shook his hand, this guy makes me really annoyed, so I tried my best not to try and crush his hand...

Maybe my best wasn't too good... Since I crushed his hand with as much force as I could anyway... He yelped out a little due to it. That's when I smiled at him, maybe it looked a little too contagious since he looked quite scared.

"Let's work hard okay Kirito-kun~!"

Walking out of there, Kirito asked the crowd,

"Did anybody see the whole thing?, please tell us if you did." The crowd murmured to each other and a woman slowly walked out towards us. "What's your name."

"U-Um, my name is Yoruko.." "Oi Saki! Be nicer!" Kirito said with a frown on his face.

Hmph, there he goes again, don't tell me what to do you bastard!

"Was that first scream yours?, Yoruko"

"Y-Yes, I came here to have dinner with the man who was just killed, his name is Kains. We used to be in the same guild. We got separated in the town, and I found him, he was hanging from the church window" She was crying now.

But no-one ever taught me how to console people... So I just stood there with my usual mask on, watching on.

"But, for a second, I think I saw a figure behind Kains."

"Sorry to ask this but, do you have any idea why anyone would've wanted to kill Kains-san?" Kirito asked. She shook her head.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me here"

"It's fine..." I said. "We can talk more tomorrow"

"Okay." She said bowing and going into her room.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked. "We'll have a look at the information we have and try to find where the spear came from" He said.

"We need someone with the appraise skill, do you have any frie- ah... You wouldn't would you..." "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Just to let you know, I have plenty!... It's just that most of them only got acquainted with me because of Asuna..."

"Then answer the question" He said impatiently.

"There's a blacksmith I know, but she's probably really busy right now." I thought about Lisbeth.

"Fine, we'll go to this item merchant I know"

We were on the 50th now, and going into a run-down alley. Kirito opened the door leading into a shop and he started talking friendly to the shop-owner. Tsk, so he did make friends despite what happened at the first boss-room.

That's when he saw me, and grabbed Kirito by the neck and pulled him over the counter. I couldn't hear them properly but it was safe to assume that they were talking about me.

I wonder how he would've reacted if Asuna was here as well. Maybe he would've thought Kirito was a total playboy, walking in with 2 girls with him. Ugh, just the thought of being paired with him makes me sick.

"Someone's HP dropped to zero in the inner-area?, and he wasn't in a duel?"

"Yeah, nobody saw a winner notification either" Kirito replied. I spoke up "It couldn't have been sleeping PK either, since he was walking with Yoruko-san before it happened too"

"The method was too involved to be some random duel, we can assume it was premeditated PK, and we have this" He gestured to the spear that lay on the table.

Agil picked it up and began examining it with his skill. "It's player-made"

"Really. who made it?" I asked.

"Grimlock, never heard of him... He's not a top-ranked swordsmith, that's for sure. And there's nothing particularly unusual about this weapon."

"But it should still be a clue we can use" Kirito said,and I gave a little nod. "Tell us the weapon's name too"

"Let's see, That would be 'Guilty Thorn'."

He gave the spear back to Kirito. He stared at the weapon before preparing to stab himself. I grabbed hold of his wrist before he could though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That has already killed someone" I said.

"Well, we should still test it out, you know? Anyway, you even said yourself that you don't believe he died."

"I might have changed my mind a tiny bit"

"Or is it that your worried about me~?"

"U-Urusai!" I took the sword and handed it to Agil.

"You hold onto this!" I said a little flustered.

"Hey Saki, it's getting late, so we should go now." Kirito said. "Y-Yeah" I replied.

As we parted ways, He shouted out "Take care getting back" And I shouted out in equal volume "I don't need you to tell me, baka" Muttering the last bit smiling.

* * *

When I arrived at the inn me and Asuna were staying at, she asked me where I was, I just said "Investigating something, that's all"

"You seem to be in a good mood Saki-chan"

"Yeah, maybe~"

I didn't like to admit it but , I guess I had a _little_ fun with Kirito. But like I was going to tell that to anyone. The long day was now over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Do you know anyone by the name of Grimlock?, Yoruko-san" I asked.

We were in an isolated restaurant, me, Kirito and Yoruko. Her eyes widened a little.

"Yes. He used to be a member of the guild Kains and I used to be in"

"We had the dark spear that pierced Kain-san's chest appraised, and we discovered that it was made by Grimlock-san" Kirito explained.

Her eyes got even wider now and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Is there anything that comes to mind?" He asked.

"Yes, there is... I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you yesterday"

"Then you can repay us by telling us now." I said harshly. I earned a kick in the leg from Kirito.

"I-It's not something I really want to remember, because it's something that d-destroyed our guild"

I understand that guilds support each other and whatnot but I always preferred solo stuff, even when I'm together with the KOB members, I still like to go off on my own and go solo. Apparently it seems that lots of guild have many problems with their members having conflict with each other. This was probably no exception.

"Our guild's name was 'Golden Apple', Six months ago, we defeated a rare monster that dropped a powerful ring that raises your agility by 20 points. We were divided on whether to use it for the guild, or to sell it and split the earnings." I'm sure this type of stuff was quite common in guilds. "But in the end, we put it to vote. The vote was 5-3 in favour of selling it."

"Our leader, Griselda-san, planned to stay overnight in a large town at the front lines, so she could sell it to a broker. However, she never came back. Later on, we learned that she had died, and I still don't know how"

"No-one would venture into the outer field with a rare item like that, so could it have been sleep-PK?" Kirito wondered.

"Six months ago would be just before that method became popular" I told him.

"But it's hard to believe it was a coincidence. Griselda-san must've been attacked by a player that knew about the ring. In other words..."

"One of the other seven members of Golden Apple..." Yoruko continued for him.

"Those opposed to selling it would be the most suspicious" He muttered.

I'm seriously getting bored here. I mean, it's already partly my fault for more than 1,000 people already dead, why not just add that 1 more? I sighed.

"You mean they attacked Griselda-san to obtain the ring before she sold it?"

"Probably"

Kirito turned to face Yoruko again. "Who's Grimlock-san?"

"He was Griselda-san's husband. Just within the game though, Griselda-san was a powerful swords-women. She was also beautiful and smart, Grimlock-san was a kind man who was always smiling" _Always_ smiling? I wonder if it was just fake.

"They made a great couple, and they loved each other. If Grimlock-san was the perpetrator of yesterday's murder, he must be after three who opposed selling the ring. 2 of 3 were myself and Kains."

"Then who's the other?" Kirito asked.

"A tank named Schmitt, I hear he's now with the front line guild, Divine Dragons Alliance."

"Schmitt?... I've heard of that name before" He mumbled. "He leads the Divine Dragons Alliance's defence forces, he's a big lance-wielder " I told him.

"Oh, him" I practically researched nearly everyone I fight with...for my own safety, you never know when someone will go crazy and attack their own allies you know?

"Do you know him?" Yoruko asked.

"I've only seen him a few times when clearing bosses though"

"Could you allow me to meet with him?" She asked him. "He probably hasn't heard about what happened, and what happened to Kains could happen to him..."

"Fine, we'll try to get a hold of Schmidt-san" I said tiredly. "I'm sure Asuna would know somebody from the Divine Dragons Alliance, we can go to their headquarters and maybe be able to talk to him."

"We should get Yoruko-san to an inn first" Kirito said.

"Yoruko-san, don't leave the inn until we return, no matter what" She nodded "Okay"

* * *

"Oi, if you think he's dead, then how do you think it happened?, Kirito" I asked him.

"I basically see three possibilities. The first is through a legitimate duel. The second is through a system exploit that combines various known methods"

Hearing that still hurt a little of my pride...

"Then what's the third possibility?"

"Some unknown skill or item that bypasses the safety of inner areas. No the third possibility can't be it, cause it's unfair. I kind of hate to admit it but SAO's rules are essentially fair. I can't imagine this game allowing murders at inner areas"

I gave a barely visible smirk "heh~"

* * *

We were a lodge in a room with Schmitt and Yoruko talking to each other, I tuned them out and closed my eyes. Until only a few moments later, he stood up panicking saying

"Why would Kains be killed now?! Did he... Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda?" He sat back now again.

"Does Grimlock plan to kill all three of us who opposed selling the ring? Is he after you and me too?!"

Yoruko spoke "It could be another member using a spear Grimlock-san made for him, or it could be Griselda-san's revenge... Only a ghost could possibly kill someone at an inner area"

Ok, she's officially gone crazy.

"I was up all night thinking. In the end, all members were responsible for her death! When that ring was dropped, we never should have voted! We should've just let Griselda-san decide!" She was screaming now, how annoying...

She started walking backwards towards the window. "Grimlock-san was the only one who suggested that we let Griselda-san decide. He has the right to take revenge on the rest of us...To avenge Griselda-san..."

Schmitt was shaking, "You gotta be kidding me. Why now? Why now, six months later?! Are you fine with this Yoruko? Are you fine with being killed mysteriously like this?!"

He was going to start walking towards her but Kirito grabbed his arm. In that instant I saw Yoruko's eyes widen, she turned to face the window, and then fell out. All of us saw the dagger that was impaled into her lower back before she fell.

Kirito ran to the window "Yoruko-san!" I heard the noise of shattering, the noise used when someone died.

I saw Kirito look around, he seemed to have spotted something. "Saki, take care of things here!"

"Eh?!"

With that he jumped out the window and onto the roofs, probably chasing someone down. Watching him jumps from roof to roof, made me seriously jealous that he got to have all the fun.  
While I had to stay here and reassure Schmitt that it's okay, which wasn't all that good since I only knew to say"Don't worry, it's okay"

* * *

I heard the door opening and turned to face Kirito. "So, Did you catch him?"

"Unfortunately, he managed to teleport away. I thought the system would keep us safe while we were in this inn. I really did. Damn it!"

"I thought so too, so calm down..." I said looking the other way.

"That robe belonged to Griselda. That was Griselda's ghost!" Schmitt said shakily. _And_ another one went crazy~

"She's here to take revenge on all of us! Haha, a ghost could easily PK at an inner area" He started to laugh weirdly.

"That wasn't a ghost" I turned back to Kirito. "There's got to be a system-related explanation for the two inner area murders. There has to be" "Yeah..." I muttered.

* * *

We left Schmitt-san to let him calm down and sat on a bench nearby outside. "Are you positive that it wasn't a ghost?"

"Yeah, 'cause a ghost wouldn't use a teleportation crystal"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Wait, teleportation crystal?"

"What."

"Hey, do you have anything you really don't need?"

"I don't really understand you but, I guess I have a sandwich"

"May I please use it?"

"Use it? Are you crazy?"

Either way, I handed him a sandwich I requested Asuna make for me. He violently threw it to the ground and it shattered.

"Hey, are you purposely trying to make me mad, HAH?!" He held out his hand to make me stop talking.

"I've got it"

"Did you figure something out?"

"I, no, _we _didn't see something. We _thought_ we saw something but we were looking at something entirely different. The inner area murders. The method and weapons to carry these out... Never existed in the first place!"

"Say what?"

"Yoruko-san and Kains are still alive. Players cannot lose their HP at an inner area. But an object can still lose its durability, just like your sandwich."

"Oh, I get it now..."

"Kain's armour was pierced by a spear, but the spear was chipping away at the armour's durability and not Kains' HP. Meaning the thing that burst into little pieces was just his armour. Which means Kains-san used his crystal to teleport away the moment his armour broke"

"And Yoruko..."

"She had the dagger in her back the whole time when she was talking with us, she never turned her back towards us in that room. She talked to us while keeping an eye on her clothes' durability as it decreased, then she timed the whole thing to make it look like she'd been stabbed by a dagger flying in from outside"

"What about the guy in the cloak?"

"I'm almost certain that it was Kains and not Grimlock, they tricked us all to find out who was the culprit from the ring accident"

"They must've suspected Schmitt from the start, hey, you still have Yoruko-san on your friends list?"

"Yeah, she's out in the field in the 19th floor, on top of some small hill some distance away from the town area, and she's also with Schmitt-san, so I assume Kain-san is also there" I said checking her location

"We should leave them alone now though, we've already fulfilled our obligation here" He said.

"Yeah..."

Just then, a rumbling could be heard, and I looked straight at Kirito's stomach.

"Ah, looks like I'm hungry~" I took out the other sandwich I had and threw it at him.

"You had two?, You don't look the type of person to eat a lot..."

"I got them for you, stupid!"

"I-I see, what about you though, aren't you hungry?"

"I can last a few more hours."

"But seriously, I completely fell for Yoruko-san's scheme, but I'm not mad about it at all." He said.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda stupid" I said laughing a little, _a little._

"If you were in their shoes, and a rare item dropped, what would you do Kirito?"

"One of the reasons I go solo is to avoid those squabbles. We give it to whomever first received the drop."

"Yeah, in SAO, people don't know what items were dropped until the players declare them, that rule is the only way to avoid problems like players hiding their drops. Also, that system is why marriages in this world have significance. So once you marry someone, you can no longer hide anything from them, this inventory sharing is a very pragmatic system, but I also think it's very ro-AH! What am I saying?!"

"What were you gonna say~? Saki~?" I could feel my face heating up.

"But really, you seem a bit talkative about that subject" "Well... In real life, when I was little, my favourite books when I was younger were the fairytale stories, and how the main characters would get married. A-A-And it's kinda my dream to get married since I was youn-... STOP IT! You're making me say such weird stuff! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

He was smiling at me "It's quite, how should I say this..Refreshing? to see that someone like you has such an innocent dream"

Someone like me? Just because I hide my emotions...

"Are you wanting to marry in-game? or in real life?"

"I don't know, b-but it's not like I'm going to find someone I love that quickly anyway, I'll have to really trust this person to let them share my inventory"

And another thing was that, I can't risk getting close enough to someone that they'll find out my secret about SAO.

"Shared... Inventories? If your spouse dies, what happens to the items?"

"Are you talking about Griselda-san and Grimlock-san? Well, if one of them dies, then the other gets all the items."

"So that means the rare ring in Griselda-san's inventory..."

"It would go to Grimlock's inventory instead of the culprit's, So the ring wasn't stolen..."

"No" Kirito objected "It _was _stolen, Grimlock took the ring that was in his inventory"

We both stood up. "We should check up on them" I nodded.

* * *

Kirito and I split up in the forest, him saving Kains, Yoruko and Schmitt while I look for Grimlock. I soon saw a figure in the distance,

"Are you Grimlock?" I asked.

"And if I am?"

"Then I need you to come with me" I said pulling my sword out.

He didn't even try to escape and I stayed behind him with my sword at his back as I led him to where the group was.

There was some talk about why he killed Griselda-san and how that was the only thing he could do, to preserve his memories of the real-life Griselda-san.

"That's why you killed your wife?" Kirito asked.

"It's more than good enough of a reason. You'll understand one day, Mr. Detective, when you're about to lose the love that you found"

"That kind of love is just disgusting, no, I wonder if it can even be classified as love. You just wanted to possess her!" I said annoyed.

He gave a little gasp and fell to his knees. Kains and Schmitt walked over to him "Kirito-san, could you let us deal with him?"

"Okay" was his reply.

They lifted Grimlock up and walked away, Yoruko-san following them after giving us a small bow to which we both bowed back.

The sun started to rise and light was brought upon the forest.

"What would you do in his position?" I asked.

Kirito stretched, "As in, finding a new side of someone I love?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'd consider myself lucky I guess." Say what? "I-I mean, if I marry someone, it means I already love the side she's been showing, right? So if I find out later that she has another side to her and grow to love it too, i-it'd be double the experience..."

"You're such a romantic" I said playfully.

"Says the one who has a dream of meeting the one she loves since she was young~!"

"**That never happened.**" I said with a dark aura around me.

"Hai, Hai!"

"We've been away from the front lines for two days now, so now we have to try even harder. How stupid" I said.

"Yeah. But I'd like to clear the current floor within the week"

I started walking away when Kirito grabbed my arm turning me around. I instantly spotted the figure standing there. Griselda-san. She was smiling at us, there was no voice but I'm sure she was saying thank you. The area of her grave seemed to be brighter than before.

"H-Hey Kirito... Do you want to B-Befriend each other? I-It's not like I really want to or anything! It's just that we're both in the front-lines, and you're a very good fighter to have. Yeah, that's right, that's the only reason!"

Kirito gave a small laugh "Sure, but are you really that desperate to make friends~?"

**"I dare you, say that last bit again" **

"Nothing at all Saki-sama!" Was his quick reply.

"Let's walk back to town and eat some breakfast" He said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kirito's P.O.V

As we were walking back, I made some small talk and Saki at first made some short replies, but they gradually got longer and we were having a full conversation. She was finally opening up to me, it was kinda cute.

As we neared a place that served food, her stomach gave a small rumble and her face heated up real quickly. She looked at me embarrassed saying "I'm hungry... S-So what"

Man, I must be real lucky, to see a side of her no-one else sees.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was a peaceful day today, and I was inside Lizbeth's shop with Asuna since she wanted Lizbeth to tend to her sword.

"That should do it" Lizbeth said holding up Asuna's sword sheathing it to give back to her.

"Thank you Liz" Asuna replied.

"So are you guys going to return straight back to the front-lines?" She asked us.

"Well _I_ am, but Saki is going to be busy today, since she's going to meet up with someone special~!" Asuna told her.

"Yea-Wait... HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ASUNA?!" I cried out.

"Let's just say, I have a _ton _of friends" She said smiling.

"You're seriously scary, you know that?" I said shuddering.

"Who's the 'special person'" Lizbeth asked playfully.

"This boy that she's been getting really friendly towards!" Answered Asuna cheerfully.

I really want to sulk right now.

"But I'm _so_ sad you didn't even tell us Saki" Lizbeth said, with Asuna nodding her head as well.

"Well... You guys would just tease me if I did, plus he's not _special_" I said.

"How mean~ We're your best friends you know~?" Lizbeth replied.

"B-Best friends?" I repeated.

"Yep, the three of us" Asuna said. "Don't you like that?"

"I-It's not that! I'm so happy I could die right now!" I said hurriedly.

"Actually on second thought, please don't die" Lizbeth told me.

With that, we all started laughing together.

* * *

Me and Kirito had planned to have lunch together, and were now in a little restaurant having small talk with each other.

"Hey Saki-chan, what did you think when you heard that this was a death game?" He asked me.

"Shocked, I guess"

"I see..."

I also felt betrayed, but that was going to sound weird if I told Kirito that. But really, my own dad leaving me in a death game where I could die any-time? I know he wasn't really the caring dad in the first place but still!

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about getting a new custom sword, do you know someone that's good?" Kirito asked.

"Liz"

"Liz?"

"Her name's Lizbeth, she's one of my best friends that's a blacksmith" I said explaining.

"I'll pay her a visit then, can you tell where her shop is?"

"Sure" I replied.

* * *

I was running with all my might, trying to reach Liz's shop.

I was just bored and was checking where my 'friends' were when I couldn't find out where Liz was. I knew she wasn't one to go into dungeons so I was pretty worried. I even messaged her but she didn't reply at all.

Reaching my destination, I burst open the door only to see Kirito and Lizbeth together with Lizbeth looking like she was going to say something important, really important.

I decided to ignore Kirito for now and walked towards Lizbeth. "You're okay right? I was so worried you know!" I told her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" She said looking down.

Huh? Was she sad or something? The reason that first came to mind was because of the boy standing in front of us.

"Did he try to do anything weird to you? Was he rude? Selfish? Obnoxious, insult you in anyway, or-"

"Is there even a limit to how much you can insult me?" Kirito cut in.

"Insult me? He broke the strongest sword in my shop!" Lizbeth said cheering up. I could already tell it was just fake though.

"**Oh, he did that did he? I see... I can think up a good punishment if you want?**" I suggested.

"B-But it's also because of him I made an even greater sword!" She defended him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We went into a dungeon together to collect some good materials, we were stuck there for the night though" Kirito replied for her.

"So that's why I couldn't find you" I murmured.

"Well, If Liz forgives you then I will too... Sorry, it's just _a tiny_ bit fun to insult and poke fun at you, I wonder if that's normal?" I questioned to myself.

"It's not normal at all!" He shouted.

I could feel Lizbeth watching our interactions closely. "Do you guys know each other?"

"W-Well, we're on the front lines together but, I-I guess you can consider him as a f-f-friend of mine" I said looking the other way.

"Yeah, Saki-chan recommended you when I asked about getting a new sword" He said smiling at me. "I'm glad she did"

"I-It was nothing..." I said. "Besides, I hope you protected my best-friend well, if I hear her HP dropped even by 1% I'll seriously make you regret it"

"S-She wasn't hurt at all" He replied nervously.

"I saw that, you hesitated!" I pointed out.

"It was just a tiny bit, I also gave her a potion! And I was nearly killed out there! At least _try_ to sympathize" Kirito said.

I turned to Lizbeth, apologizing for Kirito for not protecting her properly.

"You don't have to apologize, you know" She leaned close to my ear. "So he's the special _some-one_ hey? I'm rooting for you~!"

"You've got the wrong idea!" I cried out.

She then ran off saying she forgot some supplies she needed to stock up on.

"Take good care of the shop while I'm gone you two!"

"Wait, Liz?!" I shouted. With her gone, I decided to drop the happy act.

"When I barged in, I'm sure that I interrupted something that was important" I turned to Kirito.

"Yeah, I think you did" He muttered.

"Then you should go after her now" I said pushing him forward towards the way out.

"What about the shop?" He asked.

"You think I can't handle a shop for a little while?" I retorted.

"I shouldn't have even asked, Thanks, Saki-chan" He said before rushing out to find Lizbeth.

"You seriously fell for him didn't you, Liz" I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Sorry... A short chapter this time**

**Until next time**


End file.
